Neraca Bening
by Saint-Chimaira
Summary: Aino Minako VS diet. KENCANGKAN IKAT PINGGANG! / "Karena diet itu seperti mengukur neraca bening." /SU/ [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**Sailor Moon** © Takeuchi Naoko

**Warning**: Haruka/Minako, gaje, OOC, headcanon, genre ababil dsb.

**Note**: Kali ini Kami melipir ke fandom Sailor moon juga… #ngesot

Padahal niatannya cuma ngerjain satu chapter akhirnya terpaksa di-_break_ jadi twoshot, kacau. Padahal tadinya mau cerita simpel soal Minako ngejalanin diet doank… eh, malah kepanjangan U_U #nyilet

Lalu kenapa pairingnya aneh? Ya sudahlah… Di sailor moon kan kemungkinan shipping2 bagai dadu segienam dipairing dengan dadu segienam lain (?). P-p-pokoknya, selamat menikmati!

* * *

Hal yang paling ditunggu oleh Usagi, Mina, dan mako saat belajar bersama adalah ketika Ami menutup buku tebalnya sambil berkata, "Pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai di sini."

Kemudian remaja-remaja yang disebutkan di atas akan bertepuk tangan bahagia karena penderitaan mereka pada hari itu telah usai. (tentu saja minus Rei, karena dia ikut belajar kelompok hanya untuk mengisi waktu luang.)

Setelah acara melempar buku cetak tanda bahagia berakhir, ruangan belajar mereka akan dihiasi tumpukan komik, permainan game, acara TV, sampai menu makanan yang menggiurkan. Terutama karena kebetulan minggu ini mereka belajar bersama di rumah mako, sang juru masak handal. Tidak mungkin untuk menolak panganan yang telah disajikan.

Lima sekawan itu duduk mengelilingi meja makan di mana mereka leluasa duduk lesehan di atas karpet empun nan tebal. Tangan-tangan tidak sabar mulai mengerayangi setiap lauk pauk yang tersedia di atas meja.

Anehnya, ada satu orang yang terlihat tidak antusias dengan acara makan-makan ganas ini.

"Mina, kau tidak makan nasi?"

"Ah, tidak… aku… diet, hehehe" jawab pemilik surai emas untuk pertanyaan Ami.

Dengan mata terbelalak semua yang mengelilingi meja menghentikan acara mengisi perut demi melihat seorang Aino Minako. Sebagai cewe tangguh perkasa yang rela menempuh hujan badai hanya untuk mendapatkan makanan favoritnya yang disandera raksasa di atas puncak gunung, sangat mustahil mendengar kata 'diet' keluar dari mulut remaja berusia enam belas tahun tersebut.

Berbagai pertanyaan spontan—dari yang panik sampai khawatir terlontar dari sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Mina, kau sakit?"

"Kau demam?"

"Apa kau sedang stress?"

"Bertengkar dengan Artemis lagi?"

"Apa karena kebanyakan belajar otakmu menguap?"

Pertanyaan terakhir tentu saja Usagi yang menanyakannya. Bagi titisan Putri bulan itu, belajar terlalu keras adalah alasan masuk akal seorang gadis mogok makan selain bertengkar dengan pacar. Itulah _essensi_ kehidupan SMA, kan?

—Cowo dan ujian.

Namun karena Mina belum punya kekasih, maka alasan utamanya pasti karena stress menghadapi ujian. Paling tidak itulah alasan terlogis yang terbesit di otak simpel Usagi.

"Bukan. Bukan! Aku murni sedang diet saja." melihat sinar ketidakpuasan di mata teman-temannya, Mina mencoba berkelakar, "Hei, aku tidak akan mati hanya karena tidak makan malam. Tapi kalau kalian memaksa, baiklah. Mungkin aku akan mencicipi sedikit saja sayur brokoli ini."

Maka dengan terpaksa lidahnya mengecap rasa sayur yang (sebetulnya) sangat tidak disukainya. Gadis dalam balutan oranye itu menjerit dalam batinnya. Siapa sangka diet membuatnya begitu senewen.

"Mina," sela Ami ditengah-tengah kunyahan Mina pada brokolinya yang terlihat menyiksa, "Kau gemukan, ya?"

—_JRENGGGGG_

Pertanyaan frontal Ami membuat Mina rasanya ingin berlari ke dapur untuk mengambil pisau dan memotong bawang di tempat sambil menangis dramatis. Walau Ami adalah sahabat yang sangat pintar dan pengertian, Mina merasa teman jeniusnya itu terlalu berlebihan dalam mengungkapkan aspirasinya kali ini.

Melihat perubahan air muka Mina, Ami mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya. Gadis berhelai biru itu terlihat sangat bersalah, "Itu tadi bukan pernyataan, itu pertanyaan! Aku hanya mau klarifikasi apa itu memang alasan utamamu untuk diet!"

Oh—Mina langsung lega.

Artemis pun mungkin lega.

Dan entah siapa lagi yang lega.

"Seingatku sejak dari seminggu lalu kau sudah mengurangi jatah makanmu sedikit-sedikit." dasar Rei—si mata tajam.

Kemampuan observasi Rei kadang-kadang sedikit mengganggu, namun sialnya selalu tepat. Memang alasan apalagi sih yang dibutuhkan seorang gadis untuk diet selain karena ukuran pinggang yang melebar atau otot kendor di beberapa bagian yang menggelambir?

"Aku hanya merasa gemukan, jadi ingin kembali ke berat badan ideal saja." ucap Mina sambil meraih dan meneggak_ lemon tea_ dingin miliknya di meja.

"Kalau begitu makanan kecilmu boleh untukku?" tanya Usagi bersemangat.

Dasar tidak peka—

"Begini Mina, sudah berapa lama kau _d-i-e-t_?" tanya sang tuan rumah yang hampir terlupakan karena sedari awal hanya duduk manis menonton perdebatan.

"Sudah lebih dari seminggu lalu."

"Lalu hasilnya?"

"Euh… entahlah… tidak ada perubahan. Pinggangku malah sering sakit-sakit."

"Selama periode itu apa kau tetap makan biskuit?"

Mina mengguk.

"Apa kau juga tetap makan es krim?"

Anggukan kedua membuat seluruh anggota _pretty soldier_ kayang di tempat. Pahlawan bertopeng juga pasti tahu, untuk mengetahui jawaban Mina selanjutnya tidak perlu ada pertanyaan ketiga.

"Tapi porsinya sudah kupangkas kok! Biasanya aku habis lima bungkus coklat sehari, aku sudah berusaha mengurangi jadi tiga, bahkan dua. Es krim juga—aku memakannya tanpa toping apa-apa!"

"Kalau begitu, mengurangi makanan saja bukan cara diet yang tepat." Ami angkat kotbah. Mendengar itu, wajah Mina kontan pucat pasi diiringi latar belakang gelap imajiner untuk mendramatisir suasana.

Pertanda buruk, pasti—

"M-maksudmu?"

"Olahraga, nona besar. Kau harus **OLAHRAGA**!"

Tuh kan, tepat—

* * *

**Neraca Bening**

by St. Chimaira

* * *

Baiklah, sepertinya Ami paling bersemangat dalam kasus ini. Karena setelah sepakat membawa Mina untuk berolahraga setiap hari secara bergilir, dia juga sepakat untuk membatasi asupan manis yang masuk ke perut monster gadis berpita merah besar itu.

Lalu Mina dipaksa memasuki sebuah ruangan raksasa yang hanya dipenuhi satu jenis benda; buku.

Baru beberapa langkah, sang korban diet langsung merasa pening.

"Sebentar, Ami. Kukira kita di sini untuk berolahraga?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Ami polos. "Membaca tidak membutuhkan banyak energi secara fisik, tapi cukup menguras tenaga secara pikiran. Aku pernah membaca serial petualangan sampai tak terasa keringatku bercucuran. Menurutku membaca adalah salah satu cara olahraga yang efektif."

Salah satu Alis Mina berkedut mendengar penjelasan sang penjaga planet Merkuri yang jauh dari masuk akal, "Begini Ami, rasanya—"

"Lagipula mencari-cari buku idamanmu di tempat seluas ini akan sangat membakar kalori."

Mungkin maksud Ami berjalan naik turun tangga dan berkeliling perpustakaan memiliki efek pembakaran kalori yang sama seperti cewe-cewe yang berjalan-jalan di mall, di mana setiap berjalan setiap tiga puluh menit maka lemak akan terbakar setingkat dengan pilates selama sepuluh menit. Tapi perpustakaan terlalu jauh jika dibandingkan dengan mall. Tingkat kejenuhannya saja sudah berbeda.

Mina mencoba duduk manis setelah mengambil salah satu novel rekomendasi Ami. Dia meneguk jus jeruk kalengan yang dibawanya diam-diam sambil membuka halaman pertama. Efeknya sama dahsyat seperti membuka buku cetak fisika sekolahnya. Halaman pertama alis mulai berkerut berkerut. Halaman kedua pandangan menjadi berkunang-kunang. Halaman ke tiga ada usahanya menahan kantuk sehingga ujung mata mulai berair.

Tidak ada halaman keempat.

Karena belum sampai lima menit, Mina sukses ketiduran di perpustakaan dengan sebuah buku tebal menutupi kepalanya.

* * *

Hari berikutnya dengan Rei tidak menjadi lebih baik.

Dari sepulang sekolah, sapu dari kayu di tangannya setia menemani mengitari bangunan kuil Hikawa, tempat tinggal dan tempat kerja sang ksatria berelemen api tersebut.

Yah, Mina sudah berjam-jam menyapu.

Tidak berarti dia melakukan pekerjaan itu seharian. Tentu saja kakek Rei sebentar-sebentar menawarkan minuman dan makanan kecil untuk menemaninya bekerja. Tapi karena sudah diperingati oleh Rei sebelumnya, panganan kecil yang semula manis, berganti menjadi asin bahkan terlalu hambar. Mina pasrah. Lagipula makanan apapun akan terasa enak kalau perutnya sudah lapar.

Untunglah Kuil Hikawa tidak menutup mata dari _pop-culture_. Mina begitu bahagia melihat surga berupa mesin pendingin berdiri kokoh di dekat pohon keramat yang terletak di tengah area. Jemarinya beringsut ke dalam kantung rok untuk mencari koin-koin yang dibutuhkan.

Setelah mendapatkan sekaleng soda, gadis pelindung planet Venus itu hendak beristirahat di bawah pohon di mana Rei sudah terlebih dahulu duduk di TKP.

"Hai, Rei! Sudah beres semedi? Mau ikut menyapu juga?" yang diajak bercanda hanya memasang senyum kaku.

"Kau masih punya banyak tenaga setelah menyapu begitu lama."

"Aku sering berolahraga, jadi staminaku tidak mudah luntur."

"Loncat pagar? Mengejar idola? Itu bukan olahraga, itu namanya kelebihan energi."

Mina tidak menghiraukan Rei karena masih sibuk menghabiskan soda-nya. Lagipula saat ini dia terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan kalimat-kalimat lucu sebagai balasan.

"Jadi, boleh aku pulang Rei? Pinggangku sudah pegal linu."

"Kau yang bilang akan menyapu semuanya sebelum pulang hari ini. Berarti masih ada teras depan gerbang dan halaman dalam." Rei mengacungkan dua jari secara simbolik.

Mina seketika pingsan.

* * *

Aino Minako. 16 tahun. Satu-satunya murid SMA yang menyesal pernah bilang kalau mall adalah tempat yang menyenangkan.

Mungkin menyenangkan, kalau tidak bersama Mako yang hobinya hanya berputar-putar di dalam supermarket dan jika dia diperbolehkan mencicipi tester kue kering serta wafer menggiurkan yang tersedia di sepanjang basement. Kalau tidak, sama saja artinya dengan penyiksaan jiwa raga jasmani rohani.

Bahkan di sela-sela istirahat, Mako hanya mengijinkan Mina mengemil pai buah tanpa sirup plus _cracers_ sayur berserat. Fisik makanan yang disajikan memang menggiurkan, tapi rasanya tentu saja jauh dari harapan. Walau mengeluh dalam hati, Mina tetap menyantap semua itu demi kelangsungan dietnya.

"Setelah ini kita masih harus membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat brokoli saus tiram. Kita juga harus membeli penyedap untuk sayuran rebus untuk menu makan kita minggu depan."

"Kau terobsesi pada Brokoli?" Mina langsung mual kalau ingat dia setiap minggu harus makan sayuran berkepala hijau itu.

"Kau mau sayur lain? Kalau begitu menu minggu ini kuganti buncis atau kailan deh."

Sama saja hijau. Mina ingin setidaknya menikmati warna dan rasa lain, keju misalnya.

Yah setidaknya teh jagung di tangannya berwarna kuning seperti keju, lagi-lagi gadis malang itu berusaha menghibur dirinya.

Ini keterlaluan! Seorang remaja yang sedang tumbuh dan dalam masa-masa indah jatuh cinta seharusnya bisa makan puas sebebas-bebasnya, sebebas Panda yang dijamin WHO untuk mengunyah bambu sebanyak yang dia mau.

"Mina, aku berencana menambah sedikit daging."

"BENARKAH?" seru Mina berbinar-binar.

"Menurutmu lebih baik daging paprika kuning, merah atau hijau?"

Mina Kicep.

* * *

"Viii, sudah sore… pulang yuk."

"Nanti, sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagiiii!" pinta Mina dengan pose memohon.

Berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, Mina melakukan olahraga bersama Usagi dengan sukacita. Bagi Mina, beraktivitas di game center merupakan ide yang sangat cemerlang. Walau isi dompet sedikit terkuras karenanya, tapi setiap koin yang lenyap begitu _worth it_ dengan keringat dan stressnya yang ikut menghilang.

Setelah puas, kedua gadis itu membeli minum di mesin penjual minuman namun berhenti ketika melihat seseorang yang tampaknya tak asing sedang asik bermain di area _racing_. Rambut pendeknya yang kuning pucat sedikit menyeruak dari balik helm merah cerah yang sedang dipakainya.

Mina dan Usagi terpaku kagum menatap _player_ tersebut. Karena selain jagoan dan berhasil merebut peringkat pertama, ada setruman listrik kasat mata ketika sosok itu berdiri dan membuka helmnya slowmotion bak iklan shampo.

"Mau sampai kapan melihatku begitu, Minako? Usagi?"

Lamunan kedua gadis itu buyar saat suara tampan itu menderu telinga mereka, "Haruka?" ucap mereka secara bersamaan.

"Kalian seperti sedang melihat hantu." ksatria pelindung Uranus itu meledek.

Hanya tidak menyangka Haruka juga ada disini." Usagi menarik Mina mendekati sang pangeran, "Haruka sering kemari?"

"Tidak juga, soalnya akhir-akhir ini lagi banyak ujian."

"Kalau begitu ikut bareng kami belajar kelompok setiap Jumat dan Sabtu, yuk! Makin banyak orang akan makin seru." ajak Usagi bersemangat.

"Aku tidak biasa belajar beramai-ramai."

Tolakan Haruka menciptakan kilat kecewa di mata Usagi, bahkan Mina yang sebenarnya tidak ada urusan apa-apa. Sejujurnya _sailor_ kelima itu berharap Haruka menerima ajakan tersebut, menurutnya akan sangat lumayan kalau ada pemandangan indah di tengah-tengah suasana penat. Haruka pasti tampak bersinar di antara kertas kotretan atau buku cetak.

Tampaknya Usagi masih belum mau menyerah karena sekali lagi gadis itu mendesak Haruka untuk mau datang ke acara belajar bersama para _sailor_ keesokan harinya. Bahkan sampai Mina meneguk minuman di tangannya sampai habis, Usagi masih belum berhenti berusaha. Benar-benar seorang putri bulan yang gigih.

Sebenarnya tidak ada urusannya dia putri bulan atau bukan sih, Usagi memang gigih. Sayangnya kegigihan itu lebih sering dimanfaatkan untuk hal yang tidak perlu. Sama seperti Mina dan kegiatan dietnya sekarang.

Cukup lama sampai Mina sadar kalau daritadi Haruka melihatnya intens. Dengan gugup dia menyapu sisa-sisa minuman di ujung bibir dengan jari, bahkan menyisir rambut dan melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan lain yang sebenarnya tidak perlu. Tatapan itu sungguh membuat Mina tidak nyaman. Rasanya seperti ada panci virtual yang merebus mukanya saat ini.

"Minako, kau tidak biasanya melamun. Lagi sakit?"

"Ah, bukan! Aku—"

"Vi lagi diet."

Sungguh, kalau yang bicara tadi bukan Usagi, ksatria Venus itu pasti sudah menyabet helm dari tangan Haruka untuk menabok junjungannya sampai semua gigi depannya rontok. Membongkar rahasia anak gadis yang sedang diet sama memalukannya seperti _Miss Universe_ yang jatuh di atas panggung karena menginjak roknya sendiri.

Usagi bodoh—bodoh—bodoh!

"Diet?"

"Iya, makanya aku mengajaknya kemari untuk olahraga. Semua teman-teman diberi jatah membawa Vi berolahraga."

—CUKUP WOIII!

"Olahraga di game center. Sangat kalian sekali, hahaha."

Tawa gagah Haruka membuat Mina mati kutu. Dia tidak membalas apa-apa kecuali mengalihkan pandangannya ke tanah sambil memainkan kaleng minumannya yang sudah kosong.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Usagi lagi.

"Baiklah aku akan ikut belajar kelompok dengan kalian." Haruka akhirnya berubah pikirannya, "Kebetulan bulan depan ada ujian terakhir. Aku bisa ikut kelompok belajar kalian sambil membantu mengawasi diet Minako."

Bisa dipastikan sekarang warna muka Mina sudah senada warna helm yang dipegang Haruka, "Tunggu, kenapa Haruka juga tertarik dengan dietku? T-tidak usah repot-repot, aku bisa sendiri!"

"Karena diet itu seperti mengukur neraca bening. Sampai besok!"

Mina memiringkan kepalanya yang penuh tanda tanya, tapi sebelum bertanya Haruka sudah pergi secepat angin.

**Continued**

* * *

**.**

.

.

**A/N**: Ah, iya. Kami membuat Usagi manggil Minako di sini dengan sebutan 'V/Vi' (biar pembaca ngga bingung aja).

Silahkan** R&R** ya kalau berkenan… '-')/


	2. Chapter 2

Yang dikhawatirkan teman-temannya terjadi.

Bukan hanya mengalami lemah-letih-lesu, Mina terlihat tidak mood di segala keadaan. Emosinya naik turun seperti jet coaster.

"Sudahlah Mina, berhenti diet saja. Lagipula apa pengaruhnya sih naik satu atau dua kilo?" Ami mencoba mempengaruhi sailor nomor urut lima itu dengan menggeser sepiring crepes di atas meja dengan harapan Mina akan tergerak untuk mencomot makanan menggiurkan itu, "Aku lebih was-was kalau nilaimu jatuh satu atau dua angka."

Benar-benar logisnya Ami.

"Aku juga berusaha tidak memikirkannya, tapi kepikiran terus." jujur Mina.

Sejenak pembicaraan itu menyita salah satu wajah baru yang ikut berada di ruangan. Tangannya masih fokus menulis jawaban dari soal-soal yang dihidangkan oleh buku cetak, "Aku sependapat dengan Ami. Sebaiknya kau berhenti diet."

"Aku tidak mau, Haruka!

Yang berambut pendek itu mengangkat bahu kalem menanggapi penolakan. Berbeda dengan gadisberambut ikal di sebelahnya. Tangan Mako seperti sudah gatal ingin menyodok crepes yang sedang dimakannya ke dalam mulut Mina.

"Pokoknya hari ini semua makanan di meja harus habis!"

Gadis beranting mawar itu ikut-ikutan kesal dengan acara diet kali ini, pasalnya makanan yang susah payah dibuatnya lebih sering bersisa jadinya dia bertanggung jawab menghabiskannya. Lihat sekarang siapa yang kiloannya terancam naik.

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Aku sudah bertekad!" mina menggebrak meja dengan kaleng sodanya miliknya yang sudah kosong, "ada pepatah bersakit-sakit dulu karena tepian pasti ada!"

Kayaknya kalimat Mina melenceng banget ke salah satu lirik sister grup dari idola negeri Sakura yang sedang naik daun. Ami cuma bisa geleng-geleng, malas mengoreksi.

Diet Mina sudah berlalu tiga minggu sejak pertama dikumandangkan, dua minggu sejak olahraga dilakukan dan seminggu sejak Haruka melakukan pengawasan, tapi hasilnya tetap nihil.

"Kau berjanji untuk membantu mengawasi diet Vi, kan? Bagaimana nih, Haruka?" suara Usagi yang terdengar gugup itu malah terdengar manis di telinga Haruka.

"Aku memang membantu mengawasi, tapi hanya itu. Tidak lebih." walau kata-katanya terdengar cuek, tapi Usagi yakin pangeran tampan itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Soalnya dia berkali-kali memergoki sepasang safir gelap Haruka mengawasi Mina diam-diam.

Tapi dasar Usagi, dia tetap mengutarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya blak-blakan termasuk mengucapkan kata apatis, "Bohong!"

Haruka hanya tertawa menanggapi. Sekali lagi maniknya mengintai kembaran sang putri bulan kini sedang bersama sang gadis bermahkota biru gelap—yang sedang berjuang menginterogasi Mina dengan pikiran logis dan bahasa se-_down to earth_ mungkin.

Harus Haruka akui, dia kagum dengan sosok Ami yang benar-benar ulet.

"Mina, satu hal…" putri tunggal keluarga Mizuno itu terdengar lebih serius,

"—kenapa. kau. harus. diet?"

Beberapa detik Mina hanya menatap teman seperjuangannya itu dengan pandangan polos sebelum nyengir kuda, "Soalnya aku punya rencana ikut acara _take me out_ buat cari jodoh!"

Ami muntah pelangi.

* * *

**Neraca Bening**

by St. Chimaira

* * *

Entah ada angin apa Ami akhirnya memutuskan mengikuti jadwal olahraga Usagi dan Mina yang (akhirnya diketahui) ternyata berakhir di game center. Awalnya gadis berambut biru pendek itu memicing tajam pada junjungannya yang terus menyumput di balik punggung Mina. Tidak ada dalam kamus logisnya kalau mengajak orang ke game center untuk berolahraga, tapi melihat kondisi fisik Mina sedang dalam tahap kronis, mau tidak mau Ami luluh juga.

Tidak hanya Ami, Rei dan Mako juga ikut datang beriringan. Yah, sekalian refreshing plus memantau perkembangan pemeran utama kita kali ini.

"Haruka!"

Sebuah nama membuat gadis-gadis itu melihat ke satu sosok tinggi yang sudah berdiri di sebelah Makoto. Gadis berambut ikal itu sendiri menyingkir beberapa langkah karena kaget.

"Hai. _full team_ nih?" tanya Haruka teduh sambil menggandeng helm merah kesayangannya.

"Iya, kami semua sedang jalan-jalan."

"Bukannya kalian semua seharusnya sibuk belajar?"

"Haruka sendiri tidak belajar?"

Ami begitu cerdas membalikkan pertanyaan.

"Hari ini jadwalku main. Lagipula besok kita juga belajar bareng, kan?" jawabnya menggampangkan. Tapi mengingat prestasi Haruka di sekolah memang tergolong baik, Ami terpaksa bungkam.

"Ngg, Minako bagaimana?" Rei yang selama ini terlihat cuek mulai menunjukkan rasa cemasnya.

"Aku kenapa?"

Lagi—Mako menjerit sawan karena terperanjat kedua kalinya hari itu. Untung dia sering makan makanan bergizi dan berlatih keras sehingga jantungnya terlatih. Tapi untuk emosi sih lain soal, "Kalo muncul jangan ngagetin dong!" sewotnya.

"Sudah beres olahraganya?" tanya Ami datar.

Kalo dilihat seksama, ada aura pekat dan logo palang merah imajiner timbul di daerah kepalanya. Yang dilihatnya, Mina dan Usagi sedari tadi hanya memainkan game balap atau pukul buaya. Mereka bahkan tidak menyentuh mesin dansa yang jelas lebih banyak mengeluarkan keringat. Ami lagi mencoba menahan darahnya yang mulai naik.

"Baru banget! Aku haus nih!" seru Mina ringan tanpa dosa.

"Bareng yuk, kebetulan aku juga baru mau beli minum." Haruka melangkahkan kaki ke mesin penjual minuman otomatis yang terletak agak jauh. Mina mengangguk lalu mengikuti langkah Haruka.

Sesampai di depan mesin pendingin, Mina menunggu gilirannya dengan sabar. Setelah Haruka membeli sebotol air, gadis itu menyusul membeli sekaleng kopi dingin. Dengan tidak sabaran dia membuka tutupnya dan menenggaknya mantap. Agak terburu-buru hingga ada tetes mengalir bebas dari ujung bibirnya, melewati kulit putih lehernya yang halus menggoda, Haruka tidak mengabaikan hal itu.

"Minako."

"ya?"

Tidak tertarik menjelaskan, sang ksatria Uranus menarik lengan mungil sasarannya kemudian menyeretnya kasar ke kamar mandi.

Iya kamar mandi—tapi yang khusus cowo karena saat itu memang sedang tidak ada orang. Berbeda dengan kamar mandi perempuan yang selalu penuh setiap saat padahal tidak ada sembako di sana.

"Haruka! Apa-apaan—" Mina protes keras saat Haruka menghempasnya dengan tidak manis ke dinding yang ada. Bahkan kaleng kopinya yang masih setengah penuh harus dia relakan terhempas hingga isinya menggenang di lantai. Mina berjanji akan meratapi soal ini nanti.

"Dengar daritadi aku melihatmu dan sangat tidak tahan." Haruka mendesis sensual.

"M-melihat apa?"

"Kau ingat aku pernah bicara soal neraca bening, kan?"

Merasakan hembus napas lawan bicara sudah menyentuh ujung hidungnya, Mina cuma mengangguk cepat seperti orang kesetrum. Ada semburat merah muda menghiasi kedua pipinya sekarang.

"—Aku akan mengajarkannya padamu, walau memakai cara kasar." Haruka mendesak isi tangannya ke dada Mina, membuat sang gadis meloloskan jerit tertahan.

"Tunggu Haruka! Apa yang—"

"Buka!"

"Ah—eh—ahh—" Mina gelagapan mendengar perintah ambigu Haruka.

"Atau aku yang buka dan memasukkannya ke mulutmu."

—_BLUSHHH_

Sedikit ketakutan Mina menuruti perintah Haruka, jemarinya gemetar karena tekanan yang dipancarkan rekan _sailor_ di depannya. Semua _Pretty Soldier_ tahu kalau Haruka adalah seorang wanita juga. Tapi entah kenapa Jantung Mina berdetak sekencang mobil di arena balap. Eh tunggu, sebenarnya dia juga tidak yakin Haruka itu cewe 100%, yang dia tahu pelindung Uranus itu memakai rok melambai saat bertugas sebagai _pretty soldier_. Titik.

Hei! di jaman post modern, laki-laki crossdress dan metroseksual itu sudah biasa!

"S-sudah kubuka."

Gadis itu makin terpojok saat Haruka mendekatkan wajahnya yang terlanjur merah padam, "Yah kau tahu kelanjutannya, tunggu apalagi?"

Bagi Mina sekarang bumi mungkin berputar penuh hanya dalam beberapa detik karena kepalanya mendadak pusing.

Samar, tawa teman-temannya yang tak jauh masih terdengar di telinga Mina. Ah—yang lain sedang asik bersenda gurau tanpa tahu punggungnya sedang bermesraan dengan dinginnya dinding kamar mandi plus oksigen minim di dalam otaknya. Membuat seluruh muka gadis itu sudah sewarna pita merah besar yang menghiasi helai indah panjangnya yang keemasan.

Tidak melepas kontak mata dengan Haruka, Mina mulai membuka sepasang bibir ranumnya sesuai perintah.

* * *

.

.

.

"Mina, kau terlihat segar."

"kulitmu juga makin cerah."

"Dan kau jarang mengeluh sakit pinggang akhir-akhir ini, apa ada yang terjadi?"

Sementara yang menjadi topik pembicaraan hanya mesem-mesem mencurigakan sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan ujung kuku. Seketika wajahnya memerah ketika tahu sosok Haruka masih hadir bersama lima sekawan itu dalam belajar kelompok mingguan.

"Jatuh cinta lagi, ya?"

—_JLEBBBBBB_

Tolong, deh! Kenapa Usagi itu orangnya tidak pernah peka sih.

"Ya, gitu deh. Dietku berhasil. Makasih ya semua…" tutur Mina sambil melebarkan simpul senyum.

Mendengar itu, sontak semua yang di ruangan (Kali ini termasuk Rei) berteriak kegirangan. Walau tidak sedang ulang tahun, Mina diberi selamat secara berlebihan. Bahkan ada acara menyanyi lagu kebangsaan segala yang dilantunkan sumbang oleh Usagi.

"Kok bisa? Padahal katanya kau sudah menyerah?" Rei berusaha menyembunyikan lagi rasa senangnya. Ah—Rei memang _Tsun_.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak makan selama seminggu atau olahraga ekstrim setiap hari." air muka Makoto mendadak horor. Maklumlah, gadis berambut ikal itu kan sangat memperhatikan detail asupan gizi ke perut teman-temannya. Kalau sampai ada rekan sesama_ sailor_ dinyatakan kurang gizi, mungkin dia bisa menangis siang malam sampai yang bersangkutan sembuh.

Entah kenapa pipi Mina semakin panas sehingga dia kesulitan menjawab, "Bukan, t-tapi…"

"Dia hanya gagal mengukur neraca bening." Haruka mengganti posisi Mina untuk menjawab.

"Neraca bening?" tanya semua gadis kompak.

"Mitos lama. Neraca bening sendiri digunakan para gadis Yunani untuk mengukur persentasi asupan likuid ke dalam tubuh mereka."

"Apa cuma aku yang bingung di sini?" jujur Usagi sambil menggosok-gosok belakang kepalanya.

"Yang kumaksud itu _air_, tuan putri."

"Air?"

"Kalian tidak lihat selama ini yang diminum Minako hanya jus, teh dingin, soda, minuman-minuman kaya pemanis buatan? Aku tidak pernah sekalipun melihatnya minum air mineral." jelas Haruka sambil membuka majalah _sport _di tangannya, sementara muka orang yang dibicarakan semakin terbakar karena aibnya terbongkar, "Kalian memperhatikan asupan gizi dan olahraga untuknya, itu bagus. Tapi dia susah turun berat badan serta keluhan sakit pinggang karena kekurangan air dengan oksigen terbaik."

Mako yang menyadari hal itu langsung ikut malu. Sebagai pemerhati makanan sehat, dia tidak menyangka bahwa hal kecil seperti air mineral ternyata mempunyai dampak yang sangat besar. Mungkin setelah ini dia akan menangis di kamar meratapi kebodohannya.

Ami juga jadi merasa bersalah. Semua yang dikatakan Haruka merupakan ilmu dasar yang biasa diterapkan sehari-hari, tapi bisa luput begitu saja hanya karena dirinya terlalu fokus pada kegiatan olahraga. Sungguh memalukan. Ami berjanji untuk membaca lebih banyak buku gizi dan kesehatan untuk selanjutnya.

"Karena itu aku melakukan terapi air seperti yang disarankan Haruka. Meminum segelas air dalam sekali teguk selama delapan kali setiap hari di jam-jam yang sudah ditentukan." imbuh Mina dengan volume suara diperkecil.

"Tapi kau senang kan Vi!? Kau tidak perlu diet lagi!"

"Iya aku senang. Jadi kembalikan coklatku, Usagi!"

"Kukira kau kapok dan tidak akan banyak ngemil lagi…?" Rei bergidik ngeri ketika melihat Mina meraup segenggam biskuit coklat dan menghabiskannya dalam hitungan detik.

"Iya… aku sudah berusaha menguranginya. Tapi selama aku rajin minum air putih, semua pasti baik-baik saja kan?"

Uh—Oh. Tampaknya semua tidak senang dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

"—air putih akan mengembalikan jatah cemilanku. Nafsu makanku tetap normal. Berat badanku tetap normal. Dan semua akan berjalan kembali normal!"

Penjelasan seenaknya dari Mina membuat Haruka, Ami dan Rei membenturkan kepala mereka ke meja bersamaan. Rei menghembuskan nafas panjang, Ami mengutuk diri di balik mulutnya sementara Haruka mencoba menenangkan keduanya dengan kalimat (yang mungkin saat itu terdengar) bijak,

"Setidaknya… Kita melihat Minako kini sudah kembali normal."

**END**

* * *

**.**

.

.

**A/N: **Huwaaaaaa, akhirnya two shot ini kelar (setelah harus menulis ulang seluruh chapter dua ini karena laptop sempat error). Tapi plotnya busuk banget, ya udahlah. Mudah2an di kesempatan selanjutnya bisa di perbaikin.

Makasih buat yang udah sempet review sebelumnya, dan maaf belum bisa ngasih slight Rei-Usagi karena ngga ada scene yang cocok. Mungkin di kesempatan lain, Ok? Ok? *peluk kecup*

Silahkan** R&R** lagi ya kalau berkenan… 'v')/


End file.
